Making treaty's
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Francis and Allistor are needing an alliance to beat up Arthur, and they're making it Francis's way. Bag pipe play warning. Rated M for a reason.


GUYS WARNING AHEAD IS SCOTTISH ACCENT AND IT IS HARD AS BALLS TO UNDERSTAND.

Allistor leaned back in his chair, brow twitching in irritation. "Frenchie, I don't care about what I have to do for it, make the fucking treaty already, I have a war I've ALREADY got into with Arthur! I need back up, and you're what beats his pussy ass everytime, now make me a fucking deal."  
Francis stared with a quirked brow and a smirk "Oh anything, mon amour?"  
He winked and Allistor sighed grabbing his jacket tugging on it slightly "Ai. Anything."  
His stare turned less lewd and he chuckled nervously "Surely you don't mean-"  
"Ai. My people mean more t' me than my pride. If ya wanna fuck I'll fuck. We got a deal then?"  
Francis paused and grinned "Oui~ we have a deal~" he stuck out his hand and Allistor moved his hand forward. Francis pulled it away at the last second "If!" Allistor groaned as Francis continued "If you do everything I tell you to~"  
He sent an untrusting look to the French country but nodded slowly "... Ai."  
Francis leered and shook his hand "Then we have a deal, mon amour~"  
He stood up starting to undo his jacket "Okay then, take off yer shirt."  
"Oh non~ our deal, remember?"  
Allistor sent an agitated look "What do ya want, frog?"  
Francis pouted "Not like that~ I want you to go to the other room, et put on a cute outfit~"  
"Cute! I'm not cut-" he cut off as Francis reached for their agreement papers and grit his teeth "... I'll put on me uniform."  
He turned stalking out, ignoring Francis's perverse laugh following him. He sighed lightly at his uniform, running a hand down it, and stripped from his normal attire, a blue military outfit he designed for himself with his flag designed on it, and picked up a long white button up pulling it on, tying a red plaid bow tie in place. He glared in agitation as he pulled on his black over jacket. With quick work he rid himself of his boxers and grabbed the length of plaid cloth for his kilt wrapping it around him. He fidgeted as it hung loosely and looked down, groaning in agitation. This was the one Arthur got him, it was made of a softer material and was lighter, like a school girls skirt.  
Francis looked up at the sound of the groan and grinned "Oh mon petite pute~ I hope you aren't beginning without moi~"  
Allistor straightened up and moved quickly to the bed grabbing knee tall white socks pulling them up "Nae!" He frowned as he pulled on buckle shoes and snatched his bagpipes pulling the strap over his head so the instrument of his people could hang loosely. He hurried to return to Francis, relighting a cigarette before pushing the door open lazily, stashing the lighter away in a fold of the skirt.  
He sighed and jutted a hip out, putting a fist on it "Now what, Frenchie?"  
Francis looked him over, shivering in excitement for a moment before nodding "Good job, pute~ you clean up nicely~"  
"Of course I do. Now what do you want me to do?" He fiddled with the edge of the kilt, working on not moving it too much so it wouldn't flutter. Kilts don't flutter. They were supposed to stay down, move with his legs and not show anything. This was an old blanket though. It was soft and girly and it wanted to move too much.  
"Nice legs, amour~" Allistor's eyebrow twitched and Francis continued "Now I want you to strip for me~"  
Allistor chocked in surprise "What?!" Francis smirked.  
"Is it too much, Allistor?"  
"Nae." He glared "Anything in particular you want me to start with?"  
Francis leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and placing his arms at either side of his chair "Oui. Make it sexy, et hand me the bagpipes... They look useful for later~"  
Allistor sent a pitying look to his beloved instrument and winced as he pulled it off handing it over reluctantly "There. Now I begin then?"  
"Mm-hmm~"  
Allistor gulped down his pride and stiffly moved away grabbing a table pulling himself up onto it. He snatched a spare whiskey off the table taking a large gulp of it. He closed his eyes as his head began to clear. He took a few more, emptying the bottle in no time, and set it down, almost buzzed now. Just enough to loosen him up. He sighed and moved to sit on the table, legs spread, and the kilt barely covering 'Nessie'.  
He smirked to Francis around his cigarette running a hand through his hair before trailing it down the front of his jacket undoing a few buttons, fiddling with them teasingly. He smirked down and pulled the last open shrugging the jacket off, untucking the white shirt from his kilt.  
He moved his hands up slowly, unbuttoning as he went upwards, groaning at the cold air making him shiver, used to being covered by several layers. He sent a grin to Francis crossing his legs and leaned back, letting the kilt raise a bit, barely keeping his goods covered.  
Francis gave a noise of displeasure at having his prize hidden and Allistor cooed "Oh~ did ye want tae see mah cock, Francis?" He let go of his forced accent, letting his original one go. The one he knew went straight to Francis's cock. He let himself feel pride that he could still drive Francis crazy when he saw the Frenchman stiffen.  
He leaned forward as Francis nodded, the French nation already getting excited "'En ye will hae tae bide, loch a guid lad~"  
Francis shivered, Allistor's deep voice going through his nerves, exciting him thoroughly. "Oh but maybe I don't want to wait, mon amour~ maybe I want to-"  
Allistor cut him off, leaning back again to let his shirt seperate showing his chest and stomach, clinging to his neck still by the ever present plaid bow tie. Francis eyed the shown skin hungrily, pale and toned by years of war, scared up beautifully. Francis licked his lips and looked up as Allistor spoke "Oh but if ye dae nae bide, ye will miss th' shaw, dae ye nae want tae see me unravel yer... surprise?"  
Francis bit his lip in decision before slowly nodding "Oui. I will wait then."  
He squirmed in his seat, member already getting uncomfortable trapped in its confinement. Allistor smirked and slid off the table unbuttoning the final button under the bow tie slipping the shirt carefully off his shoulders. He sent a lustful look over to Francis and ran a hand down his side, fingering the kilt lovingly. The hand dropped down past it and he brushed it down, straightening it out "Tak' a wee bit ay time tae enjoy th' picture, you'll miss it later." He grinned and leaned on the table letting Francis eye him carefully.  
Francis roamed the skin, remembering giving him some of the scars lining his abs. The potato famine thinned him out since he last saw him nude, after a bit of food he kept the slender look gaining, instead of chub, muscle. His pale skin showed the abs off beautifully, and all Francis wanted to do was devour the Scotsman right there. He licked his lips, eyes roaming downwards to the legs, sculpted beautifully, years of war leaving them smooth and pale. When he had stripped and painted himself completely, the paints acting as a barrier to the roughness of the battlefield  
Allistor slid onto the table raising a leg up, purposefully letting Francis finally see what he wanted, yearned for. Francis quickly took the allowance, keeping an arousing aura about him as always. Not letting his joy show, just letting his eyes wander him calmly. Francis smirked as Allistor unbuckled a shoe sliding it off "What happened to your back?"  
"Sex wound. Artie." He looked, eyes glimmering in mischief, "Th' lad wanted tae play loch a big loon, sae Ah played wi' heem loch he was a big loon."  
Francis groaned at the accent "Mon amour, I love your accent, why do you use the English one? You hate him so much, why use it?"  
"Stoaner tae kin me wi' th' accent. Ah loove 'er as much as ye hin', Frenchie."  
He gave a shiver at the familiar nickname "Oui. Makes sense. To most of these they wouldn't know what you were saying. You being the one who started me though, I would. Now then, what about the scar across your thigh?"  
Allistor paused and reached down to stroke the scar lovingly "Overtakin' North Italy, th' wee brat cut me." He looked up and rolled his shoulders sliding off the table, stripped down minus his bow tie and kilt. He stepped forward to Francis lowering himself, a leg on either side of him, and reached down grabbing Francis's hand "Bit ay help fur me, Frenchie?" He lead it to the last fold of the soft material and wrapped Francis's hand around it "Gie 'er a tug, open yer present." Francis grinned and tugged at the material, easily unwinding it. He pulled the cloth off, tossing it to the side, and grabbed the cigarette dropping it to the ground stepping on it.  
He grabbed the back of Allistor's head, gripping the hair tightly, and tugged him forward, clashing together in a battle of tongues, one Allistor didn't plan to lose. The two tongue wrestled for several long silent minutes, the only sound being the wet sound when they separated for seconds of air, the sound seeming so loud in the silent room.  
Eventually Allistor folded and let Francis into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, moaning as the younger nation rubbed around. He reached up for his bow tie working it off and Francis made his move. He pushed off the chair, grabbing Allistor's legs so he stayed pressed flush to him, and stood up, still making out.  
Allistor wrapped his arms around his neck grinding against Francis as the two made their way to the bedroom, Allistor's bagpipes hanging on Francis's back still. He dropped Allistor on the bed where the red haired nation lay smirking, completely bare save the bow tie Francis didn't deem to be removed, and legs spread for Francis's return while Francis hurried to strip himself of the instrument, followed by his clothes. He climbed on top of Allistor again grinding their uncovered erections together.  
He groaned and Francis moved down, leaving sloppy wet kisses over his neck, biting a mark on his chest, sucking it. Allistor fisted Francis's hair letting him suck for a few minutes, head leaned back and eyes closed before tugging him off panting out "Ah got a lot ay better places 'at gob coods be suckin', Frenchie. c'mon."  
Francis smirked "Oui but this is such a fine place to suck~" he moved down regardless, flicking his tongue over a perked nipple, to his stomach with a long lined scar trailing it. He nibbled at the raised skin and Allistor's eyes shot open clutching his blanket "Ah! Nae thaur! Nae thaur!"  
Francis jerked back to look at Allistor in surprise, the nation quivering and his eyes alight with arousal, and soon smirked "Oh is that where it is? A scar? Really~"  
Allistor grit his teeth "Shut up, it's all my scars. They are sensitive, is al- Fuck!" His head shot back down and mouth widened as Francis bent his head down biting the scar.  
He snickered and moved lower kissing the head of Allistor's hard cock "Oh~ You've certainly grown large in my absence~" he kissed it again, lowering down to suck on the head of it, rubbing his tongue over the tip.  
Allistor panted and glared down until Francis pulled off and sucked his fingers, pink tongue peeking out, and slick sounds coming. Allistor dropped his head back down with a groan "Yer an ass. C'mon."  
Francis grinned and pulled them out, a trail of saliva connecting his hand and his mouth still. He reached down pushing a finger inside him wriggling it around and grabbed the bagpipes sucking on the pipe, swirling his tongue around it. He paused and pulled the finger out replacing it with Allistor's pipes. Allistor stiffened and pulled away "Whoa! Oi! Mah pipes don't gang thaur! tak' it it, Frenchie!"  
Francis smirked pushing it deeper "Non~ we do what I want, remember?"  
Allistor grimaced and lifted his legs "Fine. Go on then." He tucked his arms behind his knees "Go fer it." He grimaced when it slid in further and relaxed as Francis pulled it out. He tensed up and yelped when a thicker pipe was pushed inside him, jerking "God dammit Frenchie careful!"  
Francis grinned and twisted it pushing it further bending it different directions. Allistor stiffened and his eyes rolled back as the discomfort exploded into pleasure. His head fell back and Francis smirked "Found it then, Oui?"  
Allistor looked up glaring weakly "Shut th' fuck up, Frenchie." He groaned as Francis pressed the pipes up against his prostrate again, rubbing it. Francis moved to Allistor's head sitting next to it. He grabbed Allistor's shoulder flipping him over suddenly, bringing him face to face with his crotch "Suck me, little Scotty."  
Allistor glared up at him, knees bent and ass in the air "Yer an ass." He looked down at Francis, eying him warily. "... God ya got bigger than I remember." He licked him up the side and shivered. Francis reached back fiddling with the pipe inside him. Allistor moaned as he brushed against him again. He looked back mournfully to his instrument "Nae hoo ye were supposed tae be used, bairn, sorry."  
He looked forward to Francis, standing tall, a good twelve inches, and gulped leaning forward kissing the shaft "This is going in me then?" He sucked on it lightly moving up, brushing his teeth over it gently looking up at Francis expectantly.  
Francis grinned "Oui~ the French will claim your rear~"  
Allistor smirked "Ai? Then I'm becoming French territory?" He gave Francis a short lick on the head, humming at the familiar taste he'd grown to love several hundred years ago. He moved down on him sucking expertly, bobbing his head. He worked his head lower on Francis, only pausing when he felt the younger touching the back of his throat. He clenched his eyes and pushed further down, swallowing thickly around the thick member filling his mouth.  
Francis groaned, head falling back, and his legs moved unconsciously to seperate more. He grabbed Allistor's hair shoving him down on him, giving a loud moan at the tight throat around him, and bucked up "Oh merde, I missed this mouth." Allistor gagged and pulled off of Francis sitting up, ignoring the pleasurable shift of his pipes, and shoved Francis "Ai I'm sure ya did. Now on yer back. Ya know I do my best werk alone." He hovered over Francis with a smirk moving back down sucking him delightedly, pulling up for a second to say "And you know I love it too, Frenchie. Been too long." He went down on him, licking and sucking as he remembered Francis loved, taking special attention to the bulging vein on the back. He chuckled as Francis groaned and pulled up, bobbing his head, licking around the shaft and head, reaching up to rub his sack, fondling him until he tensed up.  
Allistor pulled off, cum shooting onto his face. He frowned and wiped a bit off licking it. He hummed in delight and shot Francis a look "Ah even this is good still. C'mon then, get 'er up nd in." He licked some more off that had dribbled down to the edge of his mouth "Been tay lang since we were together Frenchie. Ya got me aw excited. Gie th' pipes it, an' fill me wi' yer dick. come oan."  
Francis groaned, hardening again quickly at the accent, and sat up grabbing the bag pipes "Never were one for waiting, mon amour~ then lets free you of these~" he pulled the pipes free tossing the instrument to the side. He leaned up wiping up enough cum for what he was about to do. He looked down rubbing it over his penis with a grunt and inched forward "Ready, mon petite pute?"  
Allistor sent an annoyed look back "If ye don't enter me reit noo, Ah am goin' tae gie Rhys tae fuck me raw, noo gang oan in!"  
Francis grinned "Ah~ that's my pute~" he pushed in, in one thrust groaning at the tightness "Fuck! Mon pute, how long has it been?!"  
Allistor grunted at the girth "Fuck. Ouch, fuck. Been a few months since I last fucked, war and all, but I ain't been fucked in, a while. Now move, shit, god move before I beat yer fuckin face in!"  
Francis chuckled grinding his hips down on Allistor, rubbing against his walls eagerly. He grabbed his hips pulling out thrusting in quickly. He groaned repeating, making a pace until the walls around him contracted and Allistor bit the blanket under his face squirming, pushing back, rotating his hips shoving "Fuck, hit that again!"  
Francis beamed "There she is~" he gripped the hips and thrust in, aiming. It took a few thrusts to catch the right spot again but the second Francis did Allistor was thrusting back "Oui." Francis wrapped his arms around Allistor's waist dragging him with him as he moved to the pillows leaning back. He pushed Allistor down, seperating his legs so he could sit there. He picked up Allistor's hips pushing back in with a grunt.  
Allistor looked down, using his elbows to look up, and smirked down "C'mon brat, ya done?"  
Francis looked up and laughed "Of course not, mon petite pute~" he pushed in finding his prostate with ease thrusting against it, reaching down as he lay across him, face buried in Allistor's neck now. He bit down and grinned against his neck as the older nation cursed and bucked against the thrusts. Francis reached between them as he felt his end approaching quickly, grabbing Allistor's weeping cock rubbing it quickly. After a few minutes of thrusting and rubbing Allistor yelled out clenching around Francis digging his nail into his back scaratching up, cumming harshly. He lay panting as Francis plowed into him for a few more thrusts before succumbing to the pressure around him. He gave a final push and came inside Allistor.  
The two lay panting, Francis settled inside him still, and Allistor laughed leaning forward to lick a bit of cum that splattered on his cheek "'En we are allies again noo? Looks loch ye hae open access tae me fur anither battle. Been fun makin' deals wi' ye. Always were easy gettin' help frae. We will gie mah brither beat in nae time." He clenched purposefully around Francis with a smirk "But until 'en hoo aboot anither round?"  
"Ohonhonhon~ as energetic as ever I see~"  
"Aye. Now get 'er up laddie."  
Needless to say the French Scottish alliance was a fun one for the two.

Guys seriously I wrote this in a car with three guys, on the way to church and it was the most embarrassing thing for me to write ever, worst decision ever, regret e c e. Anyways, pute is slut. The Scottish accent you'll have to work out, but I find it hot as hell, so I wrote most of it in it. Bit hard. I loved calling Scotty slut, and Francis Frenchie. The two obviously adore each other. u w u. BIT OF HISTORY! France was made up originally of celts, Scotland was kind of part of Ireland at the time so he helped out, so I just gave him wounds. -rolls- maybe another bit of Scotland later. Bye for now, my lovelies~


End file.
